1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to changeable copy board letters and to a copy board which is freely movable over a sign face to preclude interference with a background display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to place changeable copy board letters, numerals, vignettes, and other indicia over a coordinated background, such as a sign face vignette. The present state of the art is that rails are permanently mounted over the background to receive changeable letters, etc. Unfortunately, such rails typically obscure and perhaps detract from the appearance of the background.